


Piedi Freddi

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo le notti di caccia, Alec tornava a casa quando Magnus era già a letto e lo stregone veniva puntualmente svegliato da un paio di piedi freddi che premevano contro di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piedi Freddi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977881) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



Alec aveva i piedi freddi. Letteralmente. Ma odiava i calzini o qualsiasi altra cosa sui piedi, a parte forse una coperta, a meno che non fosse _costretto_ ad indossarla. Dopo le notti di caccia, tornava a casa quando Magnus era già a letto e lo stregone veniva puntualmente svegliato da un paio di piedi freddi che premevano contro di lui.

Quando erano agli inizi della loro relazione, si limitava a far apparire dei calzini ad Alec, ma il ragazzo riusciva sempre a perderli durante il sonno.

Quella sera non era diversa, tranne per il fatto che non c'era stata alcuna caccia prima. Era una tranquilla serata nel loft di Magnus a Brooklyn. Lo stregone era spaparanzato sul divano verde chiaro, le sue lunghe gambe erano coperte dai pantaloni di un pigiama azzurro di seta. Una era pericolosamente vicina al cadere dal bordo del divano, ma lui incrociò le caviglie e piantò un piede contro il bracciolo, solo per evitare un ruzzolone anche al suo Fiorellino.

Alec si era addormentato dopo il quarto episodio di una maratona di America's Next Top Model ed era raggomitolato sul lato opposto del divano, rivolto verso lo schienale. Il Presidente Miao era arivato e si era piazzato sulla testa del ragazzo, accoccolandosi tra i suoi capelli neri e spettinati. Era un'immagine adorabile e Magnus fu quasi sul punto di far apparire una macchiana fotografica per poterla immortalare, ma poi... Poi Alec si mosse, infilado i piedi ghiacciati sotto la sua coscia coperta dalla seta.

Tutti i suoi sforzi per tenersi in equilibrio furono sprecati. Sobbalzò alla sensazione di freddo anche attraverso la stoffa sottile e cadde, colpendo il tavolino da caffè senza volerlo. Lo shadowhunter si svegliò, già in allerta, come se fossero sotto attacco.

Poi imprecò, quando il Presidente conficcò gli artigli nella sua testa, per tentare di rimanere al suo posto mentre il ragazzo si metteva seduto. Alec allungò una mano per tentare di afferrare il gattino, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu una stretta più vigorosa da parte sua. Abbassando la testa, riuscì finalmente a far scendere il Presidente e a prenderlo tra le mani. Solo a quel punto, sbattè le palpebre e guardò Magnus, che giaceva sul pavimento.

"Mags?"

Lo stregone emise un borbottio. "Ti comprerò dei calzini arancioni e pelosi. Tu li indosserai e fingerai che ti piacciano."

L'altro sgranò gli occhi.


End file.
